


Cop Car

by Avidreader6



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky just can't hide it anymore, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Steve, It's all Steve's fault, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, but not badly, cop cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting in the back of a cop car after Steve gets them into trouble, yet again, Bucky finds he can't hold back his feelings anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been holding onto this one for a while and after that trailer yesterday, I think we all need something light and happy.

Sitting in the back of the car, Bucky did his best to keep calm. He tried to tell himself that since they weren’t cuffed, it could not be as bad as his imagination was making it out to be, but Mrs. Rogers was going to kill him for sure this time. He was supposed to keep Steve out of trouble, not end up sitting in the back of a cop car with him, watching as he tried to charm a cop into letting them go. The officer was not falling for Steve’s sweet and innocent act though and began to walk away. 

When Steve began to lean further out the window, Bucky grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his seat. “It’s no use Stevie. He’s not lettin’ us go.”

Steve looked at Bucky, blond hair no longer neat and styled, falling over sky blue eyes. Somehow Steve still managed to look innocent, despite the darkening black eye. Bucky wasn’t even sure how Steve managed such a pitiable pout when he had a split lip. “Aw, come on Buck. I was gettin’ somewhere, I know it.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and watched as Steve went back to the window and changed tactics. Steve’s voice was no longer soft, sweet, and helpless. His entire demeanor changed and he leaned out of the car, looking confident and sure of himself, voice now deep, sultry, and full of promise. “Hey, officer! Got a light?” 

Groaning at the blatant offer in Steve’s voice, Bucky hauled Steve back to his side as the cop stalked over and slammed his hand against the door in warning. “Steve, you don’t even smoke. And if you did, I’d kill you before the cigarettes could.”

“He didn’t know that, though.” Steve shivered and Bucky wrapped his arm around his shoulders, tucking his skinny friend further into his side, and did his best to just examine the broken skin on his knuckles, rather than focus on how much he liked having Steve plastered to his side. 

Taking a peek out his own window, Bucky watched as a second cop ushered the other guys into a second cop car. “Your mother is gonna kill us both. You know that, right?”

Steve curled further into Bucky’s side. “It’ll be fine, Buck. I’ll protect you.” Steve smiled as Bucky snorted. “We could always make a run for it. The cops are busy with the other guys.”

Bucky looked into Steve’s eyes, shining bright at the idea of freedom, and laughed. “We are not running from the cops.” 

“It’d make a great story, though. Do wonders for my reputation.” Steve began to shift away from Bucky’s side toward the door, but Bucky caught him with a hand circled around a thin wrist before he could get too far. 

“What reputation? Why do you even need a reputation, Steve?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Because I want to be known as more than Bucky Barnes’s skinny, tagalong friend who can’t defend himself.”

“You are way more than just my ‘skinny tagalong friend’. People love you, Steve. You’re nice and help everyone, and your art, Steve, your art is beautiful. I’m just a guy with a good right hook. If I could draw like you, I'd give up fighting.” 

Steve jabbed him in the side with a sharp elbow, but Bucky saw he was smiling again. Bucky elbowed him right back though he made sure to be gentler about it. “You know, you could defend yourself if you stopped getting into fights where it’s you against like, five guys. Like tonight for example. Did you have to call out all three of those assholes?”

“I wouldn’t have had to if they’d been gentlemen and understood, no means no.” He nudged Bucky in the ribs again. “I do appreciate you coming to help, jerk.”

“Someone has to keep an eye on you, punk.” Without thinking, Bucky kissed the top of Steve’s head. He caught the scent of Steve’s shampoo and charcoal and paper and hugged Steve closer a moment before realising what it was he’d just done. 

Steve was still and looked up at Bucky through messy, blond bangs, clearly confused. “Buck?”

Bucky just shook his head and tried to move away from Steve, reaching out blindly to try and find the door handle. He’d had feelings for his best friend for a while now, but tonight, watching Steve go against those thugs and then flirt with the cop, Bucky’s infatuation had turned into love. “Steve, I...I…I...I’m sor- wait.” Bucky sat up straighter and looked Steve in the eye, confidence returning. “No. I’m not sorry. Not at all. I love you, Stevie.”

Steve was silent. He just kept staring at Bucky with stunned, wide blue eyes. Bucky’s confidence began to fade the longer Steve was silent. He was sure he’d just ruined it all. He began searching for the door handle again, trying to put some space between himself and Steve. 

In his panic, Bucky almost didn’t feel the gentle pressure on his thigh. Looking down, he saw Steve’s hand there, long, slim artist’s fingers holding him still. “Steve, it’s okay. We can just go back to bein’ friends. Pretend I didn’t say anythin’. I can’t lose-”

“Bucky. Look at me.” Bucky couldn’t do it. He refused to look at his best friend in the eye and see the pity there. “Dammit, Bucky! Look at me!” Steve’s voice was pained, “please?”

It was the “please” that got him. It was the way Steve’s voice moved so quickly from frustration and anger to something sad and pleading, that made Bucky look up from his lap and into Steve’s eyes. Bucky did not expect what he saw. There was no rejection, no disgust, instead, the only emotions in Steve’s eyes were hope and happiness.  
“Steve?” Bucky’s hand began to shake. Was he really seeing what he thought he saw? Could he dare to hope that Steve felt even close to the same way he did?”

“I love you too, idiot. I’ve been in love with you forever.” Before Bucky could even think of a response, Steve lunged forward and planted his lips on Bucky’s. His arms came around Steve automatically, and Bucky held him close, not ready to come up for air just yet.

When they did separate, Bucky wasn’t ready to let go and shifted Steve until he was fully in his lap, and just held onto him. He buried his nose into Steve’s neck and pressed a kiss to Steve’s racing pulse. “Sorry, it took me so long, Steve.”

Steve laughed and combed his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “It’s okay baby, we figured it out.” He used his grip on Bucky’s hair to tip his face up and their lips connected again, both of them groaning at how perfect it felt. Bucky’s hands began to move over Steve’s back, but before it could get too heated, there was a knock on the window. 

One of the cops was there, grinning fondly at the pair. He opened the door and moved aside to let them slide out. “Alright boys, you’re free to go. The girls told us what happened, and the idiots in the other car don’t want to admit to being beaten by a tiny thing like you.”

Thanking the officer, Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and laced their fingers together, both smiling as they walked away from the blue lights.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a song that I had heard a ton of times, but one of the most recent times this whole story hit me just really clearly.
> 
> https://youtu.be/16nGH-rGUt0


End file.
